


rarely pure and never simple

by Vennat



Series: Harry Potter and the Hidden Path [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennat/pseuds/Vennat
Summary: A conversation.Interlude I. set between book 1 and 2 of Harry Potter and the Hidden Path. the summer between Harry's 2nd and 3rd year.
Series: Harry Potter and the Hidden Path [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440085
Comments: 27
Kudos: 291





	rarely pure and never simple

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey!! bet you didn't think you'd be seeing me again this soon! anyways... here's this. enjoy!

Dumbledore settled into his seat behind his desk, before pushing a small dish of caramel candies towards the bedraggled man opposite him. 

“Caramel?” He asked. The man wordlessly snatched a handful of the candies from the dish with dirty fingers, stuffing them into his mouth hungrily. Dumbledore smiled smoothly, simply watching as the man worked his jaw through the mouthful of tough candy. Finally, he swallowed.

“Why…?” his voice was raspy, obviously unused, and he didn’t seem to know how to finish his question.

“It seems that all along, we were quite mistaken, and you were innocent! Peter Pettigrew had hidden in his Animagus form with The Weasley’s. This summer, they happened to bring him too close to a Sneakoscope. Wonderful little trinkets, aren’t they? Thinking something was wrong with the creature, they called upon Severus, who in turn brought the animal to me-- from there, we were quick to sort out the fact that Peter had framed you. And now, here you are, Mr. Black.” Dumbledore was cool, serene, watching Sirius’ face carefully with twinkling eyes. The man’s face had twisted in anger and loosened again in interest at all the right places. He was still burning with hatred for Peter, and broken up over Lily and James’ deaths. How sweet.

“Now that you have been freed, you will, of course, need to visit Poppy to make sure that you are in good health. I will also arrange for a solicitor to come by and help you make sure your affairs are in order.”

“That sounds… good.” Sirius said slowly.

“Wonderful. I will also call Remus, and let him know that you’re here. I do, however, have a favor to ask, if you wouldn’t mind terribly.” 

“Anything for you, Headmaster, I never could repay you for what you’ve done for me.” 

Dumbledore let a smile widen his lips.

“I wonder if you and Remus would look for a few things for me. It is of great importance to the Order. There are several magical items that, if Voldemort were able to return and gain, could be great bargaining tools within the magical community, and may gain him favors or turn people to his side who may never have helped him before. They are relatively simple items-- a locket, a ring, a cup, maybe more.”

“But what about Harry? I’m his Godfather, who has he been staying with all this time?” 

“Lily’s sister. Harry is incredibly happy there, I can assure you. He has a cousin his age, they live in a large house, in a nice neighborhood with lots of other children. He has made a home there, and I believe doing anything to remove him from that would be incredibly troubling for young Harry. You understand, don’t you?”

“I-- he’s happy there? Really?” 

“Petunia and Vernon treat him like a second son.”

“Then when I’m healed up, and if Remus is willing… yes, we’ll go.”

“I’m glad to hear it. How about you write a letter? I’ll pass it on to Harry, and that way, he’ll have plenty of time to get used to the idea of a Godfather before you’re back.”

Sirius brightened at that, and Dumbledore smiled, lacing his fingers together and leaning forward on his desk. 

“Well, off to Poppy with you, Mr. Black, and make sure you tell her to give you a hearty meal, the sooner you’re rested up and on the way, the sooner you’ll be back to see Harry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> fingers crossed you were surprised who Dumbledore was talking to! I tried to be secretive about it. book 2 is in the works!! so expect the first chapter of that soon! please lmk what you think of this!!! 
> 
> subscribe to the series so you dont miss book 2!!
> 
> twit: @fullmetaIelric (the 2nd L in fullmetal is an i)


End file.
